Problem: Find the numerical value of $k$ for which
\[\frac{7}{x + y} = \frac{k}{x + z} = \frac{11}{z - y}.\]
Answer: In general, if we have fractions $\frac{a}{b} = \frac{c}{d},$ then
\[\frac{a}{b} = \frac{c}{d} = \frac{a + c}{b + d}.\]To see why, let $k = \frac{a}{b} = \frac{c}{d}.$  Then $a = kb$ and $c = kd,$ so
\[\frac{a + c}{b + d} = \frac{kb + kd}{b + d} = k.\]Applying this here, we get
\[\frac{7}{x + y} = \frac{11}{z - y} = \frac{7 + 11}{(x + y) + (z - y)} = \frac{18}{x + z}.\]Hence, $k = \boxed{18}.$